Lady Swan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a witch with a curse on her. She is a grey witch. Protecting those who ask for her help. Now she is taking care of Harry she is thrusted back to Hogwarts into leading her own house as its founder…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a witch with a curse on her. She is a grey witch. Protecting those who ask for her help. Now she is taking care of Harry she is thrusted back to Hogwarts into leading her own house as its founder…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella sighs finally the Cullen's had left. Bella was glad they were gone but she would miss Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Bella hadn't told them that she was a witch. An Arch-Mage, an Enchantress, an Sorceress. She was the most powerful witch in the world. But she was cursed from a long time ago.

Bella's vision suddenly becomes white. She finds herself in the plains between realms.

"Who is there?" Bella asks her eyes glowing looking at the plains off the Summerfield's

"Milady", a female with long red hair like fire and emerald like eyes

"Milady", a man with black hair and hazel eyes says next to the woman.

"Lord and Lady Potter", Bella says with a nod to them, "What can I do for you two? What are you doing in the Summerfield's?"

"We died Milady. 11 years ago", James says bowing to Bella

Bella frowns, "I never heard about that. Last I talked to you, you were going under the Fidelius Charm. What happened to your son Harry?"

"He survived. I sacrificed myself for him", Lily says

"Mother's protection spell. Very powerful. But Harry needs to be with a family member", Bella says, "Far as I know you only have one living relative and that is Petunia your sister"

"Dumbledore put Harry with Petunia. They haven't treated him good. They have abusive him. Please save our son. Please adopt him as your own. Save him from anymore abuse", Lily begs

"Very well. I will do it. He will be safe with me. I give my witches oath", Bella replies

"Thank you milady", Lily says curtsying

"Thank you Milady", James says bowing

"Anything to help a child. Now both off you should go back to Heaven", Bella says

"One more thing. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Sirius has been framed", James tells Bella

"Why would Sirius be framed? They have to have him on trial", Bella says frowning

"Barty Crouch just throw Sirius in Azkaban without a trial. He has been there for 11 years. Please get him out", James explains

"I will. He is one of the Knights of Swan. I will free him. Anything else James? Lily?" Bella asks

"No that is all. Thank you Milady. Please tell Sirius that it is not his fault we died. And if he continues to blame himself I will haunt him to the end of the days", James says bowing

"Very well. Till next time Lord and Lady Potter", Bella says leaving the plains of Summerfields

Bella wakes from her trance in her room. Bella knew she had to leave Forks now. She would have to talk to the Volturi and the Quileute tribe. Bella grabs her cloak and apparates on spot to the Quileute council hall.

"Milady Isabella", Billy says spotting Bella who had arrived in the middle of their meeting

"Chief Black, Members Clearwater and Ateara", Bella says with a nod

"Milady what can we do for you?" Old Quil asks

"I came to tell all of you I have been called back to the magical world. I must leave immediately", Bella replies

"Very well. How will we contact you if we need you?" Billy asks

"Just say my name in the wind. And the wind will carry it to me", Bella says

"Just like that?" Harry Clearwater asks

"Yes. It is that simple. I will answer the call quickly", Bella replies, "Don't tell anyone else about me. It should remain a secret for now"

"Very well Milady. We wish you all the best and our support if you even need us. We are in your debt", Billy says

"Thank you. Be well all of you", Bella says apparting out of the council hall

Bella lands in the reception hall of the Volturi. She walks down the hall to the Throne Room. Bella flicks her hand and the doors to the throne room open.

"Milady Isabella Swan what can we do for you? I trust the Cullen's are well?" Aro asks

"The Cullen's left me a week ago", Bella informs the kings

"Why would they do that?" Marcus asks

"They are touchy about my 'birthday' party. Where I got a paper cut to test their bloodlust tolerance. Jasper and Carlisle passed with flying colours. With Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice. Edward didn't pass. He let his bloodlust get to him and then passed it off as Jasper's mistake. The jerk blamed Jasper. If I had time I would find Jasper and tell him it wasn't his fault. But I don't have time. I am needed back into the magical world. That is why I am here. To let you know I will be in England for a time", Bella explains

"We will tell you when Jasper appears to us. Will that be what you would like?" Aro asks

"That would be perfect. Thank you Aro. Your not too bad for a brother-in-law", Bella says smiling

"Thank you. If you ever need a favour just call. Or Athenodora will have my hid", Caius says

"Or Sulpicia", Aro adds

Bella chuckles, "I guess my sisters would have your hids. Don't worry I will contact you all if I need you. And if you need my call my name on the wind"

"Good luck in England and going back to Hogwarts", Marcus says giving her a small smile

"Oh Marcus…", Bella starts

"Yes?" Marcus asks

"Didyme told me to tell you not to give up yet. You still have more to do", Bella says smiling

"She would know. Just like her sisters", Marcus says looking at Bella

Bella laughs, "All Swan family do have a habit of doing it. I will see you all soon"

"By Milady Swan", the Volturi Kings say as Bella apparates out of Volterra

Bella appears back at Charlie's in Forks. Waving her hand she packs all belongings into her handbag that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Finishing she hears Charlie downstairs.

"Charlie", Bella says as she sees him downstairs

"Yes Milady?" Charlie asks

"I must return to England. Thank you for accommodating me", Bella says with a smile

"It was an honour my Lady", Charlie says with a bow

"If you ever need me call on the wind. I will hear", Bella says

"I will. Goodbye Milady", Charlie says bowing to Bella

Bella twirls on spot apparting to Diagon Alley. She lands at the apparition point. Pulling her blue and gold cloak tightly around her she walks to Gringotts. Her cloak swirling with the Autumn breeze. Walking into Gringotts the building trembles at Lady Swan's powerful coming in contact with the magic of the Nation. All eyes turn to the cloaked Lady. The Goblins eye the cloak that bore the emblem of the House of Swan. There is movement at the side and a group of Goblins come out one of them was the King of the Nation Ragok.

"Milady or do you what your Majesty?" King Ragok says bowing to Bella

"Either will do your Majesty", Bella says nodding her head

"Let's take our business elsewhere", King Ragok suggests

"After you", Bella says

Bella follows King Ragok to a private conference room. King Ragok pulls out a seat for Bella.

"Thank you Ragok", Bella says sitting down

King Ragok takes a seat at the head of the table.

"What can the Nation do for you today?" King Ragok asks

"I need to take control over my vaults and lands. Also I need Lily and James Potter's Will. That will be proof of Sirius Black's innocence. Also the Will should show that myself is listed as Harry Potter's guardian if the others can't do it", Bella explains

"What about Hogwarts?" King Ragok asks

"I will be going to Hogwarts and teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts. I know term as already started. But they will need my guidance and I can be there for Harry", Bella says

"The castle will put the Swan house back. Are you willing to do that too?" King Ragok asks

"Very. Now I need the documents", Bella says, "Also please do an audit on my accounts and the Potter accounts. And send me all the documents for the Potter accounts"

"Of course. They will be done immediately. Anything else?" King Ragok asks

"Just to continue our alliance", Bella says

"Our alliance is as strong as ever. You have helped the Nation hundreds of time. Your enemies, are our enemies. Your wars, are our wars. This I swear", King Ragok swears

"Well I will be on my way. May your gold flow freely", Bella says getting up

"May your enemies fall on your wrath", King Ragok says bowing to Bella

"They will", Bella says walking out of the room

Bella twirls around on spot and apparates to Swan Castle Estate. Bella feels the wards swirling around her. A song begins to start and a blue and gold Phoenix appears singing its song. A majestic white wolf also appears and nuzzles Bella. Also a majestic white Tiger also approaches. A shimmerling appears and lands on Bella's shoulder.

"Hello Taja, Hello Raj, Rama, Flicker", Bella says to all four of them

A house elf senses her Mistress and appears before Bella. The elf was wearing a skirt and a good top. The clothes were all in blue with gold lettering of the name on it.

"Mistress Isabella", the elf says

"Hello Honey. How is everything here?" Bella asks

"All is well Mistress. Cal and Sal died a couple of years ago. We have a lot of elflings. Also we found a baby wyvern a couple of days ago. Does Mistress want to take the wyvern as another familiar?" Honey asks

"I will. Bring the baby wyvern here", Bella orders

Honey disappears and re-appears with a baby wyvern.

"Hello little one", Bella says taking the wyvern into her arms

"Mistress", the wyvern says curling up on her arm

"Would you like Isla as a name?" Bella asks the wyvern

Isla nods her head and curls up to go to sleep on Bella's arm.

"Honey please tell all house elves that I have returned. I want everything ready. I also would like Nectar with me in my quarters at Hogwarts", Bella says

"It will be down Mistress", Honey says disappearing to tell the other house elves

Bella walks through the halls of Swan Castle and goes to her tower. She looks around her tower and finds everything well kept. Waving her hands a bed for Isla appears. Bella puts Isla down and goes to get changed. Everything was done now she had to get ready for going back to Hogwarts and dealing with Dumbledore. But first she had to go to the Ministry. Now that will be fun…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I got some of this idea from Kittyinaz. So this chapter is dedicated too her. Go and check out her stories:)**

 **Author's Note 2: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 3: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Bella apparates to the Ministry entrance. The whole building trembles at her power. Bella smirks at all heads turn to her. As the building glows with her power announcing her arrival.

"Who are you?" a guard asks

Bella glares at the guard. He should know who she was.

"I am the person who built this Ministry. Now move aside I need to speak to the Minister", Bella says her eyes flaring with power

"Of course Lady Swan", the Guard stutters

"For everyone here it is Your Majesty. Now move aside before I move you", Bella growls

The Guards quickly step aside and Bella stalks through the Ministry. Up to the Ministers office.

"You can't go in there Ma'am", the secretary says

"Watch me", Bella says slamming the door open causing the Minister to jump

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demands

"Minister you know very well who I am. I am Queen Isabella Swan of the Magical World. We need to talk", Bella says her eyes glowing even more with power

"Milady. I didn't expect to see you", Fudge stutters

"That much is obvious. You have abused your position Fudge", Bella growls

"No I haven't", Fudge says

"Well we will have to see about that. I have called the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and they will be arriving any minute with the strongest truth serum there is. Fudge your time has come", Bella says taking satisfaction at the look on Fudge's face

The doors to the office open and Amelia Bones who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement walks in with a few Aurors. Including Alastor Moody. Who Bella had met a long time ago. She knew his parents.

"Milady", Amelia Bones says curtsying to Bella

"Madam Bones. You have bought the serum?" Bella asks

"I have. Why do we need it?" Madam Bones asks

"We are going to see if Minister Fudge had followed the laws I laid down at the being on this society. But first her our these Aurors with you?" Bella asks

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt your Majesty", Kingsley says bowing to Bella

"I am Tonks your Majesty", Tonks says, "I am training with Auror Moody to be an Auror"

"It is Nymphadora Tonks your Majesty", Moody says

"Don't call me Nymphadora", Tonks says her hair going red

"A Metamorphmagus very unique your name suits you", Bella says kindly

"Thank you your Majesty", Tonks says curtsying

"Now lets get on with questioning Fudge under truth serum", Bella says

"This is outrageous you can't do this to me! I am the Minister for Magic", Fudge yells

"It is signed that the Queen of the Magical world can take power whenever she wants", Madam Bones says, "Now Minister Fudge. 3 drops of the truth serum"

Kingsley forces Fudge into a chair and Moody puts three drops of Veritaserum on Fudge's tongue.

"I will do the questions", Bella says stepping forward

"Of course your Majesty", Madam Bones says

"Minister Fudge what is your year of birth?" Bella asks

"1964", Fudge says

"Do you accept bribes?" Bella asks

"Yes", Fudge replies

Amelia Bones's eyes widen at that answer.

"Who have you taken bribes from?" Bella asks

"Lucius Malfoy, Avery Junior, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Nott Senior, Walden Macnair, and Yaxley", Fudge states

"Are they Death Eaters?" Bella asks

"Yes they are", Fudge replies

"So you kept them from Azkaban?" Bella asks

"Yes", Fudge says

"How long have you known they were Death Eaters?" Bella asks

"A long time", Fudge says

"Have you abused your power as Minister?" Bella asks

"Yes", Fudge replies

"Did you know where Harry Potter was sent after his parents died?" Bella asks

"Yes I did", Fudge replies

"Who chose to ignore Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's WILL?" Bella asks

"Myself and Headmaster Dumbledore", Fudge replies

"Did Sirius Black get a trial?" Bella asks

"No", Fudge replies

"Who decided that?" Bella asks

"Barty Couch Senior, Millicent Bagnold, Dumbledore and Myself", Fudge says

"I think that is enough. Give him the antidote", Bella says angrily

Fudge comes out of his state to meet with angry eyes. Bella's were glowing in rage.

"How dare you! Well there is something I can do about this now", Bella says

"He will go to Azkaban", Madam Bones says

"Just one moment. I Isabella Marie Swan Queen of the Magical World strip Cornelius Fudge of his magic and as the Minister of Magic Britain", Bella says realising her power

Fudge cries out as his magic is stripped from his body. Every ounce of magic was coming out of his body.

"There you are striped of your magic forever. I have sealed it from you forever", Bella says

"Give it back!" Fudge yells after he recovers

"No. Take him away", Bella orders

"Yes Milady", Kingsley says dragging Fudge away to await trial

"Now I am going to appoint a new Minister. Madam Amelia Bones I appoint you as the New Minister for Magic", Bella orders

"Milady...", Madam Bones starts

"You will make a great Minister", Bella says smiling to the New Minister

"What do we do about Professor Dumbledore?" Amelia Bones asks

"I will deal with him. Don't let him know we are on to him. I want to see how far he has fallen", Bella explains

"Very well Milady. What will you be doing now?" Madam Bones asks

"I am going to Azkaban. Sirius needs to be freed. He has been innocent this whole time", Bella informs them

"Are you sure?" Moody growls

"Yes. Lord and Lady Potter's spirits told me. And I have seen the truth. Now I must go to Azkaban and rescue him. He will be in dire need of m help. I want Fudge in a cell at Azkaban", Bella says

"As you wish Milady", Madam Bones says

"Now Alastor with me. I will take us to Sirius", Bella says holding out her hand

Moody takes it and they disappear to the island prison. Bella waves her hand and a golden Phoenix Patronus appears. It charges at the Dementor's. Bella walks through the prison with Moody to the highest security section. Bella sees Sirius in dog form cowering in the back of his cell.

"Sirius Orion Black change back please my Knight", Bella says gently

The black grim changes back. He was dirty and thin.

"Oh my knight. We will get you well again dear friend", Bella says

"Queen Isabella", Sirius croaks

"Let's get you out of here", Bella says touching the lock and it breaks

"Really?" Sirius asks not believing Bella was real

"Really my Knight. Come let's get you out of this hell hole", Bella says offering her hand

Sirius looks at his dirty hands he didn't want to get filth on her.

"I am dirty", Sirius says

"I don't care. Come lets get you warm", Bella says holding out a hand

Sirius takes her hand trembling. He feels warm for the first time in years.

"Alastor you may go now. I am taking Sirius to Swan Castle Estate", Bella says

"Very well Milady. Get our friend well again", Moody says

"Oh I will. Come Sirius", Bella says gently

Bella takes Sirius's hand and disappears from the hell hole of Azkaban. Now she had to get him well. She would need Remus too. Appearing at her Castle Sirius collapses. Bella levitates him to the couch. She had to make him well before she though of anything else. Sirius was one of her must trusted knights. Making a bucket of warm water and clothes she begins to tend to Sirius hoping she can help him. She had the power. So it was time too use it...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
